1874 in literature
The year 1874 in literature involved some significant new books. Events *Arthur William à Beckett joins the staff of Punch. *Johan Nicolai Madvig loses his sight, forcing him to give up most of his research and writing. *Arthur Rimbaud goes to London with Germain Nouveau. *Alexandre Dumas, fils, is elected to the Académie française. New books *Thomas Bailey Aldrich - Prudence Palfrey *José de Alencar - Ubirajara *Jules Amédée Barbey d'Aurevilly - Les Diaboliques *R M Ballantyne -''The Pirate City'' *Ambrose Bierce - Cobwebs from an Empty Skull *Andrew Blair - Annals of the Twenty-Ninth Century *Mary Elizabeth Braddon - Lost For Love *William Wells Brown - The Rising Sun *Wilkie Collins - The Frozen Deep and Other Stories *Alphonse Daudet - Fromont jeune et Risler aîné *Amelia Edwards - A Night on the Borders of the Black Forest *Gustave Flaubert - The Temptation of Saint Anthony *Émile Gaboriau - Other People's Money *Thomas Hardy - Far From the Madding Crowd *Marie Howland - Papa's Own Girl *Victor Hugo - Ninety-Three *Joris-Karl Huysmans - Le drageoir aux epices *George Meredith - Beauchamp's Career *Margaret Oliphant - A Rose in June *Anthony Trollope **''Harry Heathcote of Gangoil: A Tale of Australian Bush Life'' **''Lady Anna'' *Jules Verne - The Mysterious Island *Mrs. Henry Wood -''Johnny Ludlow'' *Edmund Yates - The Impending Sword *Émile Zola - La Conquête de Plassans New drama *W.S. Gilbert - Charity Poetry *Stéphane Mallarmé - L'après-midi d'un faune Non-fiction *Franz Brentano - Psychologie vom Empirischen Standpunkte (Psychology from an Empirical Standpoint) *John William Draper - A History of the Conflict between Religion and Science *Antonio Raimondi - El Perú *Dorothy Wordsworth - Recollections of a Tour Made in Scotland, A. D. 1803 Births * January 16 - Robert W. Service, poet (d. 1958) * January 25 - William Somerset Maugham, (d. 1965) * February 1 - Hugo von Hofmannsthal, writer (d. 1929) * February 3 - Gertrude Stein, writer and patron of the arts (d. 1946) * February 9 - Amy Lowell, poet (d. 1925) * February 11 - Elsa Beskow (Maartman), Swedish children's book/fairy tales author (d. 1953) * March 20 - Börries von Münchhausen, poet (d. 1945) * March 26 - Robert Frost, poet (d. 1963) * May 29 - G. K. Chesterton, writer (d. 1936) * June 20 - Trumbull Stickney, poet (d. 1904) * August 8 - Tristan Klingsor, poet (d. 1966) * November 30 - Lucy Maud Montgomery, novelist (d. 1942) Deaths *February 8 - David Strauss, theologian (b. 1808) *February 9 - Jules Michelet, historian (b. 1798) *February 23 - Shirley Brooks, journalist and novelist (b. 1816) *March 3 - Francis Mason, grammarian and translator (b. 1799) *March 4 - Ada Clare, journalist (b. 1834) *June 19 - Jules Janin, critic (b. 1804) *July 7 - John Heneage Jesse, historian (b. 1815) *July 8 - Agnes Strickland, popular historian (b. 1796) *July 12 - Fritz Reuter, novelist (b. 1810) *August 8 - Augustin Theiner, theologian and historian (b. 1804) *October 5 - Bryan Procter, poet (b. 1787) *October 24 - Thomas Miller, poet (b. 1807) *November 20 - Tom Hood, humorist (b. 1835) *''date unknown'' **Giuseppe Rovani, novelist (b. 1818) **Victor Séjour, novelist and dramatist (b. 1817) **Joseph Tracy, newspaper editor and historian (b. 1793) Awards * External links * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature